The Not So Damned
by She Who Wears The Tainted Halo
Summary: My brother, Feli the angel, made a deal with the man upstairs for me to spend a year in the world in the world of the living to find true love. If a succeed I can continue where I left off in 89'. Ha! True Love? That's a bunch a crap when you're a demon, your sister is Satan, your brother is a hot-tempered witch, and on top of that there's reaper duties. I was better off in Hell...
1. Prolong: The Arrival

**A/N: This story was spun up from a short story I wrote awhile back, which I got in a lot of trouble for, but now it's been converted to Hetalia. This is told from Hell's/ Demon Lovi's perspective so it may get a bit angsty and cynical in the first few chapters as I introduce the characters. Remember this won't be the typical Hell we're used to- it's got a couple twists. But there will be a lot of craziness with witches, evil angels, reaper duties, a playful, secretive demon king, second chances, and Mephisto. Yes, you cannot have a story about Hell without Mephisto. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... But if I did... *evil Lelouch/ Izaya/ Kira laughter***

**Calciver: You're insane.**

**Me: But I enjoy every minute of my insanity!**

**Shira: *nods in agreement***

_**Prolong: The Arrival**_

__A cough escaped him as his lungs burned when he breathed in the air. It was slightly smoky, not too thick but enough almost to be considered unhealthy. The young man looked around at his surroundings. His sat on a slightly ashenground and above him hung a bright red sky. But the most interesting thing of all is what stood in front of him. Wide, gothic styled gates stood as high as the eye could see. They were black as a raven's feather, but surprising looked as if they had never aged as long as they had been there.

A sudden noise interrupted his thoughts as he saw a scruffy looking man appear in front of the gothic gates. He had a large, silver key dangling loosely from his neck and a book open in his hands. He read with very little interest, "Lovino Romano Vargas. Seventeen years old. Died December 31, 1989. Cause of death: Severed spinal cord from a hit and run driver. Crime: Revenge killing for your younger sibling who was accidentally slain roughly four months prior to your death in a mugging..."

The Italian, shouted, hiding his fear in the process, "Where the hell am I?"

The man paused, looking up from the book at the teen, "Shouldn't you be asking where_ in_ hell are you, boy?" He had got this all the time with hundreds of newcomers a week. It made his job rather dull having to repeat the same lines over and over again, but then again it was rather exciting seeing all their different reactions. They usually consisted of stark, raving mad religious fundamentals to the near silent acknowledge because they knew they were destined to be here from the start. Today, however, he receive a rebellious teen in denial.

Lovino questions meekly, "I'm in Hell?"

The place where demons roam?

A sinner's afterlife to eternal damnation?

The domain of Satan himself?

Why yes. This is the very place.

The gatekeeper gives a small nod and resists the urge to give a sarcastic comment. You would think they would know the difference between pearly white gates and gothic from the stories they've heard growing up, but alas that was never the case.

"That kind of offense was pre-meditated, heartless, and in cold blood. It something that will land you in Black Plains." Lovino stares at the gatekeeper curiously, before scrambling back as the ground begins to open up beneath him. He looks up and sees him with his hand outstretched towards him and his eyes, sclera and all, pitch black.

Clamping his eyes shut, Lovino felt that same feeling as when he died the first time. His body unconsciously trembled and his legs refused to move. _'I don't want to die!' _

Then he felt a cool hand caress his face in a rather loving manner. The Italian was surprised that he had not flinched when those cool fingers made contact with his skin. Instead, he had leaned into the stranger's hand.

Lovino slowly cracked open his eyes to find odd, yet warm silver orbs staring back at him. Looking beyond the silver, he saw long, wavy raven hair and pale skin. The thing that he noticed most, other than her eyes, was the soft smile she was giving.

The woman then asked without taking her eyes off the Italian, "Leviathan, just to do you think you're doing."

The gatekeeper, whose head was bowed and seemed to have returned to as he was before opening the portal, stated with the utmost respect, "Forgive me, but I was sending this _vile creature _down to the Black Plains where he belongs." He takes a quick glance at the thick book with never ending pages. "His crime deserves the black burning."

"Did you check his soul?"

"Why would I-"

This time her voice bellowed through the air as her eyes moved from the Italian to him. They burned bright and the look she was giving him made his body give an involuntary tremble. "Did you check his soul?"

Leviathan then confessed, "No, my lord."

Not a even second later, the woman stood to her full height, reaching about 5'6. She casts her glance once more at the gatekeeper before turning her attention once more on Lovino. She motions him to stand, which he does not so surprising without any compliant.

Meeting her silver gaze again, Lovino couldn't help but let out a small gasp. He could practically feel the energy roll off her in powerful waves. Even though this woman had saved him from be sent to the black burning and the Black Plains- whatever the hell (probably the worst word to use in this situation at this point in time) those things were- Lovino still had enough sense to be afraid of her.

He felt his body tense as she approached him. The woman's touch made him shiver as her hands traced up his bare arms. Though her touch was initially cool, those soft pads seemed to leave scorch marks in their wake as well. Lovino felt her hands move from his arms to his light brown locks, ruffling it in an affectionate manner. While doing this the woman had locked eyes with the Italian teen, yet as he looked back at her he seemed to only return a blank stare.

Then the woman spoke; her tone was heavy and her pitch was raw. She grew tired of staring into those dull eyes the moment she saw the saw them. _"Claim your birthright." _

A spark ignited and a black aura surrounded his figure. Blinking, he watched as vivid black flames dance along his skin. For a split second he felt the need to pat himself down, but Lovino released that they weren't burning him at all.

'_They're warm,' _the Italian thought while wrapping his arms around his midsection. He felt as if he had been enveloped in a soothing heat, which is something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"The Artemis..." Lovino looks over to see Leviathan staring at him in utter astonishment. '_Artemis? The hell? Artemis what?' _

Turning his attention towards the woman, he looks at her for answers. She begins, "Lovino, you were given a gift, the Artemis Flames. There are only two other demons alive that can use these, including myself. That makes you greater than every single prince, count, duke and marquis that resides in Hell."

He questions, taking a quick glance at the gatekeeper, "I don't have to go to the Black, um, Black..."

The woman shouts, "No!" She quickly regains her composure and said cooly, "Your afterlife is not to be spent being tortured in the Black Plains. Your life in the world of the living wasn't ill-lived." She stares at Leviathan, who grimaced in return. "Most of the time those who are sent to there are terrorists, serial rapists, fundamentals, mass murderers, child molesters, and all the things just alike. When they arrive they are burned by silver flames down to the bone, tortured and eventually die to be eaten by the beasts that roam those plains."

Lovino's gaze drops down to the ground as he runs his thoughts through the information she just gave him. He could have ended up down there, deeper than the hell that he was already in. The Italian hugs himself tighter. In all honesty, Lovino knew that he wasn't the best kid growing up. Rebelling against his parents, having a dirty mouth with a bad attitude to match, resenting his brother a little for his achievements and such- Hell, he killed a man not that many hours ago!

The woman notices the rather pitiful look on his face, lightly patting him on the head, extinguishing his flames. "Now, now, little brother, you were given a great gift despite what you did in the world of the living and are destined for greatness."

"Brother?"

"From now on I'm taking you in as my little brother." The tone in her voice flattens as seriousness steps in. "Remember, this is Hell. A powerful demon, untrained, is vulnerable to those who are able to use the red flames from the lake."

Pulling out her own silver key, the woman walks over to black gothic gates. She motions Lovino to follow and begins to unlock Hell's Gates.

"Oh, name's Luci. I'm kind of your older sister now. You have a big brother, a grey wiccan/ witch, I took in a couple decades ago. That cheeky rabbit is the other person with the Artemis Flames."

But Lovino wasn't completely convinced. He could see that there was something else hidden behind that smile of her's. "Just who are, Luci?"

Sighing, she said, "To my few friends and little family, I'm Luci, but to them I am Lucifer, the mighty demon king." Luci pushed open the gates to reveal a whole new world to the Italian.

"Welcome to Hell, little brother."

**A/N: And the first chapter of "The Not So Damned" is up! I did so much typing this week and those perverted Freshman were giving me hell (Internship: student teacher). Also this is not an Ai No Exorcist Crossover- I'm just using the tail thing and the occasional playful, perverted pop ups of Mephisto. **

**But still... *tears streaming down my face* No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!**

**Calciver: Oh for Hell's sake- **

**Shira: You know how she gets when something happens to a character she really likes . Plus, I kind of have to agree with her cause the last episode of K was really rough and Mikoto's my favorite character (second for Tainted Halo). *bloats eyes w/ tissue***

**Calciver: *rolls eyes* She's like a female version of Yata- just shorter.**

**Luci (out of nowhere): If she's Misaki, then who's her Saruhiko? *fails to notice flaming red aura***

**Me: *Starts swinging a baseball bat w/ the HOMRA symbol* Die!**


	2. List of Character's Powers

**A/N: So I won't have to explain later... Also reviews shall be answered in the official second chapter. **

**Calciver: Lazy.**

_**List of Character's Powers**_

Lovino Romano Vargas

-Artemis Flames (also known as the black burning for lesser sinners): Black flames in which he uses for personal gain (example, heating up his tomato soup), but they can also be used for offense and defense. He usually has them spread like a wildfire over his body when activate (also occasionally setting his sheets on fire in his sleep). Hell's reason for giving them to him is currently... unknown

-Race: Demon, but with no real affiliation

Lucifer

-Gehenna Flames: Red flames from Lake Gehenna, in which most royal (princes, dukes, counts and marquis) can control. They can be used to enact a certain degree of pain.

-Artemis Flames: Black flames given to those by Hell itself. She uses to to enact the black burning on the damned who have committed horrible crimes in the world of living as they descend into the Black Plains.

-Lacrymosa: Silver flames that can harm her when out of control, used on the most vile of the damned in the Black Plains, example: Hitler for an infinite amount of reasons.

-Race: Demon (King)

That Cheeky Rabbit (but I guess you have a good idea who that is already)

-Magic: Mainly all has to do is think and snap or move his fingers or waves his wrist for things to come about, only uses verbals spells against other witches or hunters and the occasional evil angel.

-Artemis Flames: Used to fight with, but limits them to only his hands and doesn't let them spread all over his body like Lovino. Reason: He's strain is grey, making him neither a castor that is affiliated with black magic or white magic.

Race: Wiccan/ Witch-Demon Hybrid (or castor as he prefers)

Black Plains: The second layer of Hell where the worst of the worst mortals are sent when they die to have their flesh burned down to the bone and to be chased for all eternity to avoid being devoured by the deranged beasts that roam the plains, created from the evils of those in the world of the living that sunk down into Hell.

**A/N: Hope that clears things up a bit. **


	3. Life In Hell: Big Brother

**A/N: I did absolutely no typing on the airplane. Forgive me, I was a little distracted by a book called Truancy and-**

**Calciver: Get on with it.**

**Me: Also most of the story will be in Third Person POV, but Lovino's POV will pop up whenever he's doing a journal entry, so be prepared! ****Kiss With A Fist: listen while reading.**

**AwesomenessIsMyName****: So glad you're interested. I hope you keep reading on.**

Animebookfreak12:** Sorry, but no homunculi in this story even though I love FMA a lot too. Also Leviathan, according to demonology, is the gatekeeper of hell, but I might throw in the seven deadly sins if the thought occurs to me in the future. So stay tuned to find out. **

_**Life In Hell: Big Brother**_

_ Everything your mommy and daddy told you about Hell is bullshit. Yeah, I said. You got a fucking problem with it?_

_ Well, not exactly everything is a complete fucking lie. I mean I am a demon, this is Hell, and the devil does reside here. But other than that most things that you learn about this place and the people- not creatures, that's just freaking insulting- is wrong. I think those bastards in the world of the living would have a better idea of what this place looked like and how it functioned if they actually believed what a rare, docile demon told them. However, if I or anyone else starting ranting about Hell some dumbass priest would try to perform an exorcism. _

_ Also just because we're demons doesn't mean we aren't civil. We all have jobs that, but it's just that some of them would be label as immoral, ungodly, and just plain fucking creepy by those that live in the world of the living. It was scary at first (not that I'd ever admit that allowed, so don't count on it damn it), but after awhile it's not so bad. To be honest, it's not that ungodly since there is a balance to keep maintained for those who get their souls devoured or reaped. Reaping... I'll explain that shit later-_

_That was a lie when I said that all demons are civil since one just dropped me on my ass right now._

Through the mess of bed covers, Lovino's sees his elder sibling perched over him with his hands waving in the air. The cheeking rabbit held a rather somber expression on his face, but the Italian knew all too well that he was hiding a shit eating grin. He was always trying to be so serious when on the inside he was a screaming, rock and roll rebel...

Mocking the others accent, Lovino yells, "What in the blazes do you think you're doing, Kirkland!" He is only met with a straight lined lips curving upwards into a smirk. It suddenly dawns on him that it sounded really bad. His eyes glance back up his brother, who nods his head in a silent agreement as if he read the younger's mind. Which in layman's term is super fucking creepy.

"I see you've been writing in this diary again." Arthur leans out of Lovino's grasp as he tries to retrieve the precious item and retorts coolly, "There's no need to be so violent, love. After all, you have always been a bit _girly_."

Fire blazed in his hazel eyes. "Girly?! Like you doing embroidery isn't a thousand times girlier."

...With flowers in his hair. The cheeky rabbit's voice cracked as his seriousness, more so a-stick-up-his-ass-ness, started to dissolve. Acid green then began to twitch furiously as his English temper began to show.

"I'll have you know that embroidery is very manly!"

"Since when-1889?!"

There was that familiar sense of death and blood lust that hung in the air. The tension between the two was thick as they glowered darkly at one another. Teeth gritted, a snarl was let loose, but neither cared who it came from. The only thing on their minds was who was going to make the first move. That was the most important thing cause the person that struck first could decide who would win or lose.

Second most important thing: There were no ties.

Faster than the demonic eye could see, Arthur was struck in the cheek. Losing his footing, he fell the ground with his hand on his now redden cheek. He glanced up to see the younger holding a wooden spoon in hand and sporting a feral grin. He barely had time to react as Lovino pounced on him.

Arthur sent Lovino flying threw the air with a harsh flick on the wrist. Emerging from the rumble on a broken bookshelf, Lovino stated, "No magic-" Black flames danced along his skin as he took off running, at full speed. "That's cheating!"

With the spoon still in an iron grip, the Italian swung it with great force at his brother. Anger was getting the best of him and that fiery temper wasn't helping that much either. '_It is so fucking on!'_

Arthur quickly dodged as the words rolled off his tongue. "I haven't forgotten, love." Using the diary as shield, he stopped himself from being hit when Lovino raised his weapon and heavily brought it down. He was sure the younger had made a oval shaped in it by now.

He swept his foot out in front in him to try and trip the younger. Lovino, however jumped up. The smirk was still present on the Italian's face as his eyes burned even brighter. '_Cheap tricks won't work, Kirkland.'_

As he feigned astonishment, Arthur kept a smile hidden. His foolish younger brother had took the bait. He slammed his fist into the Italian's gut and hit him over the head with his own diary. Lovino fell face first onto the floor and then the older pinned him the ground. Pulling harshly short light brown locks, he raised the Italian's head. Arthur met a bloody face, in which whose lips spat blood onto the carpet in front of him. A thin trail of blood ran down his chin.

He asked, "Give up yet, love?" His acid green eyes taunted the Italian in this dark game of theirs.

Lovino only growled in response. There was no way in Hell he'd say yes to that. There was too much at stake for that- mainly his devil damning pride.

When the older didn't get an answer from him he slammed the Italian's head back down, grounding it a bit into the floor. It was like this a lot between, neither wanting to swallow their damn pride because of how they lived in Hell today and how they once lived in the world of the living so many decades ago. But in the end it did keep them in life interesting, so it couldn't be all that terrible.

The Artemis Flames appeared in Arthur's hand as he once again raised the others head. The two met each others' gaze silently as the flames danced on their flesh. Breaking the silence, the older says curiously, "Now let's see how deep on\f a mark I can leave before it heals tomorrow." His flaming hand was brought closer to Lovino's face.

Eyes widening, the Italian quickly flicked a spark in the others eyes. This caused the other to hiss and rub his burning eyes. Lovino took this opportunity to roll over and throw the older off him with good old kick to the ribs. Wiping the blood off his chin, hazel eyes glanced over to see the cheeky rabbit slowly starting to get up. A triumph smirk graced his features as he saw Arthur bleeding from some scratches and his left wrist twisted in an angle that would devastate most castors.

Grabbing the nearest object, which just happened to be a glass bottle, the younger threw it, aiming straight for bloodshot, red eyes. Though they were not as blurry as the Italian thought as Arthur melted the bottled before it touch him. Lovino jumped up with his arm drawn back to punch the bastard, but his fist was caught and the older backhanded him.

In return, the Italian gave another kick as they bought wrapped their hands around each others' necks. Sweat dripped as they squeezed the life out of each other. This brawl was really cutting it close.

"Boys, breakfast is ready!"

Lovino and Arthur both reluctantly released their grip on each others necks as they each hear the call. They both knew better than to ignore if they didn't want face Hell's greatest wrath. That's a million times worse than being sent down to the Black Plains.

"We will continue this later, fucker."

"Agreed, my bloody love."

After all, there were no ties.

The two brothers then leaned on each other for support and hobbled down the stairs.

**A/N: You'd think two tsunderes would get along as brothers, but no. They brawl harder and dirtier than cat fights in the city streets. Also I'd like to thank youtuber, ****Claire Stamper****, cause her Kiss With A Fist video got me through this. **

**Calciver: Go Taiga! Go!**

**Me: Yeah, beat that man stealing bitch's ass!**

**Shira: Ah youth, so violent and cruel... Well at least they're not arguing for once.**


	4. Satan's Assignment

**A/N: This story is a really good release for me...**

**Calciver: Okay, moving on. Bold = speaking in Latin**

_**Satan's Assignment**_

_ Daily Fun Fact about Hell: Latin is ingrained in your brain as soon as you set foot on the ashenground. You think that's a good thing with it being a dead language and all that shit, but it's fucking weird. Do you know how messed up it is to suddenly know a language you've fucking heard before and know it as well as Sicilian slang? _

_It's Creepy! Almost as creepy as that goddamn top hat wearing, potato language speaking freak that stalks around this house like a fucking child molester. I'll poison that fucker's food one of these days..._

The battered boys simultaneously plopped down in identical chairs that were next to each other. Their breakfast consisted of an omelette, a small piece of fruit, and a glass of milk. For Lovino, his omelette was extra spicy with garlic, red pepper, pepper, onions and bell peppers and of course his fruit was the classic, ruby red tomato. Arthur on the other hand, his omelette consisted of spinach and cumin and his fruit was a ripe blood orange.

. Satan, herself, was just silently nibbling on a crisp red apple, taking short quick glances at her younger siblings. Despite all their differences in their backgrounds, mannerisms, races and ages this atypical family was quite close knit and simply adored lovely shades of red. Maybe it was demon thing, the thirst for blood being slightly curbed by those shades since their blood lust wasn't as hard to control as it was for lesser demons. But it also helped having a few drops of demonic blood mixed in with the omelettes too.

After the trio finished their breakfast with a little difficulty- Arthur using his less dominant hand and Lovino's stinging jaw- the boys sat in silence waiting to be dismissed.

Luci stood behind them with a smile plastered on face. It was not one of her usual smiles though. It had something rather sinister lying behind it as the gears were greased and began to turn, forming a scheme that was anything that was saintly.

YANK!

"Motherfucking! / Bloody Bitch!"

Arthur and Lovino spit curses and hisses when they had their weakness pulled so mercilessly. It was bad enough that they were sore from their previous fight, but harming their tails was just being plain sadistic. That appendage was off limits despite how dirty their fights got. These boys weren't masochists by any means, but that stop their elder sister from enforcing a little pain every once in awhile. Well, this is Satan we're talking about.

"What did you break?" Her tone was soft and pleasant to average idiotic demon, but after living with with her for so long Lovino and Arthur knew damn well that Hell's wrath was upon them.

Giving both her brothers another by their abused tails, Luci repeated firmly, "**What did you break?"**

"**Bookshelf."**

"**Blood on the carpet, his wrist."**

Both let a sigh when their tail were released from Satan's vice grip. Lovino held it close to chest, brushing the fluff of fur that puffed out at the end of his tail. He glared heavily at his supposedly loving sister. She knew damn well that he hated having his tail messed with do to the fact that that damn clown loved to tease him about it since was rather odd looking compared to the other tails in Hell.

Speaking of that damn clown, he had decided to make himself known at this very moment by appearing in the dining room with a puff a smoke and a few words in the German tongue. He wore his usual outfit, cane and all, and his body was bent over into a bow as he tipped his hat. "What a wonderful morning it is, my King." Mephisto's green eyes spoke of mischief and his tone was just the same.

Lovino nearly hurled. As much as the Italian hated him he couldn't help but hate his color even more. Green, a horrid eye color and Lovino was positive that he'd hate that eye color for the rest of his days.

"Now you know better, _Samael_," Luci said while taking the man's gloved hand. "It's Luci when we're at home. But yes, today is wonderful." She took his other hand and the two demons gave each other matching grins. With their hands clasp together, they began to dance and spin in circles like merry little girls. Very disturbing little girls that is.

"Today will be glorious!"

"Fantastic!"

'_What the fuck?!'_

Now the boys were afraid that Hell had frozen over and the man upstairs had sent angels to pillage Hell for all it's worth. It was normal for Luci and Mephisto to act extra mischievous around each other, but never had Arthur and Lovino laid eyes on the two them just flat out go ringing around the rosie, exclaiming how great of a day it was when the day had barely started.

This was some scary, messed up shit.

Unclasping their hands, Luci states, "Oh I do believe we've traumatized them, my dear Samael."

Mephisto doesn't respond, but instead walks over to Lovino and leans in real close. Too fucking close that is. Lovino nearly swipes him across the face, yelling, "Get the hell out of my face, clown bastard!" The Italian only gets an amused smile in return.

The lone blonde snickers at their exchange, receiving a glare from the younger. "Now love, your hostility is not needed this early in the day." Arthur trails off as a shiver runs down his spine. Those some green eyes were now boring into the side of his head as the older demon was right behind him, the gap between them only an inch. Pale, the once confident Englishman ran to stand next to his brother.

'_What a fucking hypocrite.'_

Mephisto ceased his creepiness as his King cleared her throat. "I think that's enough." She was so glad that the demon wasn't like his brother who did that tongue thing. But his addiction to anime collectables... Well that was a story for another day.

Luci continued coolly, "Last night I received a very important message. Usually when I receive a message from them it ends up being rather unpleasant, but this time it was different. And I think you'll enjoy it, so Samael if you will."

"Anything for you, Luci." The demon clown then once again took his hat off. He aimed the oversized accessory at the wall as light more at out. The thing had become some sort of strange projector, Lovino noted as the video started*.

Bright honey colored eyes filled the screen before moving back to reveal a familiar face. "Hello? Is this thing on? It is?" _Fratello? _"Ve~." _Yeah, that's the airhead. _"Hello fratello, it's me, Feli. It's been a long time since I talked to you, but with me up here and you down there it's a little hard. Heaven's very pretty though and even Grandpa Rome's here! Eh? Assignment? Oh, please don't be mad fratello, but I made a deal with God. When we were alive you never seemed very happy, so I wanted to give you a second chance at life. The deal is that you have to find your someone whose 'soul cannot be tainted be even the most wicked creatures'. In other words your true love like in the movies! But you only have a year to do it, so hurry to earth. I really just want you to be happy fratello."

Lovino stared wide eyed at his sister as he processed the information. Deals? Second Chance? True Love? His jumbled thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he hears Arthur say, "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Of course. In addition to that, you two will be Reapers."

Pointing at their youngest sibling, Kirkland stammered, "T-Two? I thought this was his mess to clean up."

"The assignments apply to both of you, Artie. Not the finding your true love, but helping your brother and reaping the souls of the living." Luci then teased, "But you can fall in you if you'd like." Thus acid green eyes began to twitch furiously.

Lovino then put his hand up in defiance and disbelief. He stated, going over the facts, "Let me get this straight: You're saying I have go to earth, fall in love with some random person, and become a grim reaper. **What kind of fuckery is that?!" **The Italian seriously felt like ripping his hair out at this point because he feels- no is very passionate about how he just got fucked over. And to make things worse it was his brother. It's quite ironic though. The thought of being fucked over by an angel that's giving you a second chance at life and all.

Mephisto chiming in just the hell of it did not help the delicate situation either. "Angel of Death, Grim Reaper, Death God, Reaper... Whatever you want to call it..." '_How about we call it hide and go fuck yourself.'_

However and thankfully, Luci quickly interjects by pushing him out the way. "Once a contract is made with _him_ it cannot be undone. Your brother knew that when he made it."

Lovino then retorted, "Then what about the reaper business? My brother didn't say a damn thing about that."

Satan looks around sheepishly, before stating, "I threw that in as a bonus. Look, we're short on Angels of Death and I thought you two would be the best demons for the job." She then muttered, "Plus, if I only sent one of you then you'd definitely mess it up."

Her younger siblings sent her fierce death glares that promised a great deal of torture, but it did very poor job of intimidating her. Instead she just clapped her hands together, signaling Mephisto to her side. The demon twirled his cane around in his hand, waiting for his devilish instructions.

Lovino huffed, biting back the worst of demonic curses, and addressed his elder in a strained tone. "What now Luci?" He ignored Arthur's petty protests and basically demanded for Satan to give him her worst. Not the smartest thing to do, but it's not like he would die from it.

Sinful smile curving her lips upward, she says, excited, "Why I'm glad you asked, little brother. Now all we need is some magic and your scythe." She turned her attention to her other brother. "Artie, you wrist should be healed by now, right?" He gives her a small nod, shooting her a questioning look. "Good so now I need you to transfer half your magic to him."

Kirkland blinks, before looking at Luci as if she had lost her mind. "My magic?," he states. "I think you've let Hell get a little cold if you think I'm going to give him my magic. I know he's my brother and all, but you have seriously gone mental-"

Poor little Englishman, at least that's what two parties in the room thought. Mephisto had stalked over to Arthur, surprising unnoticed, bond his hands together behind his back and began to drag him by his collar to the other room. Arthur screamed and kicked, but a castor without his hands was useless against any demon. (Get your bloody hands off me, you pedophile!) Especially Satan's right hand demon.

Luci had also grabbed Lovino and led him to the other room. The room was completely bare save for the circle that was drawn in the middle of it. The boys were pushed into the now glowing circle as Luci began to recite the words in her ancient demonic tongue.

"**Neither black or white**

**That is the grey witch's magic**

**Tipping the balance of Heaven and Hell's fight**

**The castor's destined to be tragic**

**But to share the travesty with another**

**To bare the grey light**

**By the Artemis Flames that bond them brothers**

**Divide the curse, divide the castor's mite!"**

There was a bright flash as light as the spelled completed itself. Lovino blinked as his eyes became accustomed to the room's natural light. He did a once over, checking himself for any injuries or differences, but surprisingly found none. The only thing really noticeable about the process was that it was painless.

Quite satisfied with her work, Luci undid the blondes bindings just as be again blowing his top. "How dare you? I can't believe that you had the audacity to rob me of my magic!"

She bites back though. "I did not steal your magic. I let him borrow it. Now you'll be able to use it fully as long as you two are together. Also you shouldn't need him because it's very rare that you use a speaking spell." She then dictated, "So your best bet is to stay out of trouble."

Arthur just grumbles some incoherent words in response. Satan turned her attention her youngest sibling who says, "I don't feel any different."

"You shouldn't, but how about you give it a snap to change clothes."

Looking down at his clothes (real demons don't wear outfits), the Italian couldn't help but agree. Though there's no official dress code of Hell as there is Heaven, most of it's citizens wore tunics, some preferring a nice dress, with either pants or leggings underneath. But there was one rule that they abided by and that was to never wear white. Reason being that it reminded Luci too much of her day as angel.

Lovino gave a small, barely audible snap. A snap that absolutely nothing. Rolling acid green orbs, his elder sibling said, "It's got to be a quality snap, love."

Another snap was given and snickers ensued. Lovino looked down at his attire and saw a pale pink yukata with characters on it over his red tunic. Growling, he threw the ridiculous thing off only to have Mephisto run off with it, ranting something about the "Honey Sisters"*.

Lovino gave it another trying to image what teens wore these days. Thankfully, he ended up in a pair of faded dark jeans, equally dark converse sneakers and a plain red t-shirt. Luci gave an small round of applause while Arthur gave an approving nod.

Satan then whispered in the Englishman's ear, causing him to put up another petty protest, but reluctantly agree. He snapped his fingers, creating a puff of grey smoke, and becoming one of the most adorable things that the Italian had laid his eyes on. Not that Lovino would ever admit that his brother, the tyrant Kirkland, would be anything remotely cute. That's just really freaking wrong, according to his logic.

But yes, Arthur Kirkland was reduced to a small, very cute humanoid bunny. A bunny with long floppy ears, big eyes, and a little cotton tail. It's not that he particularly hated this formed since he used it a lot as child, but now it was just plain humiliating. "Are you happy now, Luci?" he asked in a high childlike voice that was clearly irritated.

"Very," she states while picking him up. "Don't worry Artie, all that he has to do to change you back is count to three in Latin and snap his fingers." She then handed him to Lovino.

Luci quickly conjured up a scythe. The blade was a curved, shining silver and the long handle's color resembled of her raven locks."Now boys there are a few things you need to know." She motions towards the scythe. "First this is not a toy, so I don't want to get messages about this being used as a gardening tool. This is a _reaping tool_, used to reap ghosts and those who are about to pass on. A slash across the neck will do it, so no overkill. You are to carry it all times and so you won't attract attention from those who are mundane to our existence it can retract to the size of charm on a key chain. Secondly, even though you be temporary alive, your tails are still visible, so hide them.

Luci then went to explain why exposing themselves to humans and playing tricks on those how are extremely religious would be a bad idea. She then gave them a warning about using their magic a lot. Lastly, she handed Arthur a slip of paper with the address of the place that they would be staying at.

Opening the portal to the world of the living, a sudden realization hit her. She states quickly, "Oh, and even though you're demons you can still die. Not as easily as a human would but if you were to die the same way that you did the first time, got gravely wounded by an angel, hunter, or other demon, or fell from a death defying height. The first minute in the world of the living grants you invisibility, so use it wisely." She nudges them through the portal, yelling, "Good luck and try not to die!"

Mephisto, who just happened to pop back in the room, raised a skeptical eyebrow. "One minute? Don't you mean ten seconds."

"Oh well, but I think they'll be just fine."

They wore matching sinister smiles.

**A/N: Another chapter up! You know I like how even with their sibling rivalry that Arthur and Lovino are bittersweet towards each other.**

***A lot of weird shit has been seen to come out of that hat, so why not a projector.**

*** Inspired by that episode where Amaimon had it yanked off him and Mephisto dressed up as a pink samurai. **

**Calciver: Why are you so happy? **

**Me: I just saw Rise of the Guardians and I'm so crushing on Jack Frost!**

**Calciver: *sweat drops* You fall for any dude with silverish, white hair.**

**Me: Do not! *begins to delete history***

**Shira: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kokuto, Zero Kiryu, Kakashi Hatake, Chika, Iceland, Soul Evans, Undertaker, Isana Yashiro...**

**Me: Shiro is just super cute, so he should be on the bishi/ clueless uke list. Now if you want a K boy- *drools over Mikoto who sounds/ looks like freakin' SEX in english and japanese***


End file.
